


put your head on my shoulder

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Xu Ming Hao | The8, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Omega Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Seungcheol wakes up in the middle of the night without his family by his side.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61
Collections: Anonymous





	put your head on my shoulder

Seungcheol blinked his eyes slowly as he woke up to a dark room. Confused, he mustered as much strength as he could and reached for his phone which was displaying the time 2:48 am. He usually didn’t wake up in the middle of the night unless there was something wrong, so Seungcheol was about to go back to sleep when he looked beside him and realised that his husband was no longer next to him. 

The omega sat up in bed immediately and looked around the room, slipping off the bed and trudging out into the hallway looking for his mate. When he walked out, he saw a light coming from Minghao’s room down the hallway, hushed noises flowing through the door. Rubbing his eyes, Seungcheol walked towards his son’s room to see Junhui walking up and down singing softly to Minghao as he rocked their baby back and forth in his arms. 

Seungcheol watched the scene before him with a soft smile and a sense of guilt that Junhui had to get up at who knows what time to tend to their child while he slept away peacefully in his bed. Junhui looked up from Minghao to see Seungcheol standing in the doorway and smiled at his mate, gesturing for him to come in. Shuffling towards the alpha, Seungcheol put his head on Junhui’s shoulder, looking down at a sleeping Minghao in his husband’s arms.

“How long have you been up for?” Seungcheol asked quietly, kissing Junhui on the cheek.

“I heard Hao crying about half an hour ago so I got up to calm our baby boy down.”

“You get up more than I do during the night,” Seungcheol thought out loud, “it’s a bit unfair. I’ve barely done anything since Minghao was born.”

“Hey, don’t say that,” Junhui said nuzzling lightly at Seungcheol’s scent gland, “considering you had to push our son out, sacrificing a couple of hours of sleep is not that big of a deal to me.”

Chuckling, Seungcheol stood in front of his alpha and wrapped his arms around Junhui’s waist, leaning his head against his husband’s chest so he could hear his heartbeat. Pressing a light kiss to Seungcheol’s forehead, Junhui continued swaying back and forth while singing his lullaby to Minghao, allowing a blanket of tranquillity to fall over the family.


End file.
